


向光而死

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: pwp美丽喵一发完*包括但不局限于强制性行为、产卵、失禁、血腥表现和角色死亡*IF原初世界的光之泛滥。灵感源于伊尔美格，灵光卫美丽
Series: AiEsu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 35





	向光而死

埃斯蒂尼安设想过他们的结局，但无论哪一种，都不会是此刻昔日好友化身的怪物压在他身上，啃咬他的脊背同时性器在他的后穴里抽插。在他逐渐接受这份命运后的许多年间，他头一次希望发生的一切都只是梦。  
但毋庸置疑的事实只有一个：他来晚了。从中央高地一路向北，到大审门前，举目整个库尔札斯已再无活人。骑士团的卫兵化为食罪灵后难以辨认原貌，依旧忠诚地守候在大审门口，即便埃斯蒂尼安没有同他们生前有任何私交，也并不意味着他可以心无芥蒂地斩杀他们。铁门缓缓升起，他的挚友就在门后，没有食罪灵，没有风雪，只有无尽的日光，以及艾默里克站在那里，迎接他的到来。  
“艾默里克，我回来了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，并未放下手中的长枪。  
如他所料般，没有人回答这句不合时宜的问候。放在以往，总骑士长的表面功夫完美到令人觉得无趣，谦和有礼的微笑甚少从他的脸上褪去，这样失礼的情形闻所未闻。埃斯蒂尼安穿过云廊向他走近，而站在尽头的男人不屑于给予他任何回应。猩红的双眼望向他，或者只是呆滞地盯着他走来的方向。  
一切已经无可挽回，埃斯蒂尼安已经习惯接受这样的现实。自遥远的大陆另一端快马加鞭赶回的途中，听到伊修加德沦陷的消息时，他就预料到了这样的情况。那个视国家与人民同性命的男人一定战斗到了最后一刻，因拥有强大的力量与执念而成为库尔札斯最强大的食罪灵，点亮山岳城上的无尽光。亲眼目睹结局反而让他释然，对于他这样一生被命运玩弄在鼓掌中的人来说，这样的收场再适合不过。  
埃斯蒂尼安握紧长枪蓄力。“我的朋友，”他轻声念给不知在何处的孤魂听，“由我来送你一程吧。”  
说完他一跃而起，将全身的力量集中在枪尖，纵身而下。他没有指望能靠一招击倒灵光卫，但没想过被毫无悬念地格挡下来。已经钙化而变得通体洁白的苍剑横在他面前，将他握枪的双手震得发麻，随后以他来不及反应的速度再度挥剑，在仓皇应对间埃斯蒂尼安的长枪脱手，被击飞在不远处的空地上发出金属的脆响。被光明侵蚀竟能让人类的力量增强到这种程度，这是埃斯蒂尼安所料未及的，还想找机会拾起武器，艾默里克身后却展开了巨大的白色双翼，掠至他面前把他抓到半空中。从这个高度摔下去必死无疑，服从多年屠龙的经验埃斯蒂尼安不敢挣扎，被一路拎着飞到砥柱层的楼房上空。  
两人坠落在屋顶上，砸穿坚硬的石料径直摔进房子里，埃斯蒂尼安躺在一片废墟中，怀疑身体已经被摔得四分五裂。艾默里克没有给他喘息的机会，趴在身上压制住他的四肢，尖锐的爪子三两下撕碎他的铠甲，很快大片胸口就裸露在空气中了。显然灵光卫没有掌握解开腰带的技能，下半身的衣物也被粗暴撕扯开，埃斯蒂尼安从眼冒金星中恢复过来时，全身上下已经没有完好的布料了。  
“喂，你该不会……“意识到艾默里克想做什么，龙骑士震惊之余开始急剧挣扎起来。然而他昔日的好友没有留情，冰凉的手掐住他的肩膀，仅仅如此已经让他完全无法动弹。另一只手来到他的腰间，抬起埃斯蒂尼安的腰部，硬挺的器官在他的股间磨蹭。  
双腿被分开，后穴被完全展露在对方的视线下，埃斯蒂尼安无能为力地趴着任人宰割，嘴上却还没有放弃徒劳的努力。灵光卫凑到他的脸侧，猩红的双眼垂下盯着他看，半晌后低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。这个动作令埃斯蒂尼安错愕，就在他发愣的瞬间，那根性器抵住了入口长驱直入，径直捅入他的身体深处。  
埃斯蒂尼安发出惨叫，浑身颤抖起来。那个不属于人类的器官坚硬而冰冷，蛮横地挤入未经开拓的干涩甬道，其感觉不亚于被巨龙的利齿贯穿小腹般的酷刑。他眼前一阵阵发黑，双手无助地伸出试图攥住什么东西，却被身上的怪物抓紧了手腕，固定在地面上。而艾默里克的对待堪称无情，没有等他适应又开始挺动起来，毫无怜惜之意地顶进肠道深处，肉刃在里头反复搅动，以至于当水声从他们相连的部分传来时，埃斯蒂尼安甚至无法分辨那是穴口被撕裂流出的血，还是艾默里克已经捅穿了他的肠子，在他的内脏间肆虐。  
手心被他自己掐得生疼，而比身体的疼痛更甚的是被昔日友人强奸这个事实的认知。此前他的确听说过一些灵光卫会遵从生前的执念行事，但会将人类抓起来做这种下流肮脏的事，这样的案例还是闻所未闻。他的好友生前是个清白正直的男人，一定如何都料想不到，自己死后会做出这种事——被狠狠地自身后顶弄，接受这毫无快感可言的单方面折磨，眼泪和口水不受控制地流淌到地砖上时，埃斯蒂尼安竟还会产生这种想法。他甚至不知道该不该试图讨伐这个大食罪灵，被那双眼睛注视时，他觉得此刻的艾默里克像个无辜的孩子。  
当那根性器最终停止暴行，被蹂躏得近乎麻木的肠壁感受到传来的颤抖时，他便否定了此前的错觉。同为男人他不能更清楚接下来会被做什么，然而他再也没有力气反抗，只得任由艾默里克抓着他的屁股射进肉穴深处。与冰冷的性器不同，灵光卫的精液比起正常人类腰热得多，量也更大，烫得埃斯蒂尼安不住地哆嗦。等到怪物松开了对他的钳制，他也只是无力地趴倒在地，双腿和穴口一样难以合拢。  
他恐怕是全世界第一个被灵光卫内射的男人，埃斯蒂尼安昏昏沉沉地自嘲。被注入了大量光之力，他会立刻被转化为食罪灵吧，这样的结局也不错。这样想着，他耐心地等待那一刻来临。而罪魁祸首艾默里克甩手站在一旁，依旧冷漠地俯视着他，仿佛这一切与他毫无干系。  
然而过了一个世纪那么久，久到令他疑惑，不但没有转化为食罪灵的迹象，反而下腹的异样感越来越明显。先前被射进去的体液没有从穴口流出，埃斯蒂尼安有种不妙的预感，将手伸向身后。被严重撕裂的穴口只是堪堪止住了血，轻微的触碰都让那处剧烈疼痛，但他狠下心来，忍着痛楚和羞耻感扒开穴口摸索进入。  
“呜……”  
手突然被攥住，力道几乎能捏碎他的手腕。与此同时他惊恐地注意到，他的小腹正以肉眼可见的速度鼓胀起来，形成一个明显的弧度。来不及质问他的好友，他就被从背后抱起跌坐在艾默里克怀里，双腿被大幅度分开，如果他不是个久经锻炼的龙骑士，恐怕韧带会被整根扯断。但他再也没心思考虑这些有的没的，因为鼓起的肚子让他看上去像个怀胎六月的孕妇，这副模样他甚至偏过头不愿直视，而艾默里克的手指还在那块皮肤上反复流连抚摸。最后艾默里克一手用力，狠狠按下去。  
惨叫声再次传遍了整个宅邸。埃斯蒂尼安的嗓子还是沙哑的，在灵光卫的怀里理智全无地挣扎试图逃脱这地狱。而另一只手在他的后穴口拨弄，数指同时伸入扩张将伤口重新撕裂开来。恍惚之间他感到艾默里克在亲吻他的耳朵，冰凉的嘴唇不断地啄弄耳尖，动作克制而温柔。他的眼泪流了满脸，但下半身的虐待还在持续，直到终于有什么东西顺着肠道挤开穴口排了出来，掉落在地上——那是一颗颗白色的羽茧。在过程中他丢人地失禁了，尿液沾湿了两人的下半生，艾默里克却始终无言地抱着他，等到最后一枚茧被产下，他才被放回冰凉的地上，而昏迷前最后一刻，隔着朦胧的泪水他看到，自那些羽茧中孵化出的怪物长出翅膀，扑腾着飞走了。  
*  
埃斯蒂尼安又闻到了稻草焚烧的气息。火舌熏得他几乎窒息，皱着眉头翻来覆去睡得不安稳，此时他的脸被人拍了拍。  
“你醒了？做噩梦了吗？”  
他睁开眼。眼前空无一人，既没有熊熊燃烧的龙息，在火焰中死寂一片的村庄，也没有前来叫醒他的人。天上的灯光不会熄灭，无从推断时间过了多久，而灵光卫早已离开，埃斯蒂尼安花了一点时间整理思绪，接受了他被灵光卫强暴并产下一堆小食罪灵的事实，随后艰难地撑起身体。深蓝色的墙纸让他意识到这里是曾经的博雷尔子爵府，显然已经许久没有人在此居住了，除了此前被长出翅膀的家主砸得乱七八糟的家具外，尚且完好的桌椅都落满了灰。  
埃斯蒂尼安站起来。即使在他和艾默里克关系最亲密的时期，他也很少来这里，尽管家主一再希望他把这里当作他自己的家。那时他一意孤行，认定他的家早已随着故乡被摧毁而不存在于世上了，却并不排斥偶尔接受邀请，与艾默里克面对面享受一顿颇为可口的晚餐。埃斯蒂尼安从没接受过上等人的教育，也不会刻意在友人面前故作矜持，只是看着艾默里克一面笑着摇头一面举止优雅地摆刀弄叉，心想这家伙不愧是天生的贵族，即便在烂泥与雪地里摸爬滚打十年，也洗不掉骨子里这副做派。  
他在艾默里克的衣柜里挑了几件衣服，换下那身被撕扯得破破烂烂的铠甲。虽说两人身形相仿，但贵族老爷的打扮让他颇为不适，光是领口的系带就勒得他半死不活。他随意披在身上，还贴心地顺手给艾默里克的主卧关上门，心说当面道谢就不用了。随后挑了几个幸运的木质家具拆开，丢进炉子里生火，确保他不会冻死在阳光灿烂却酷寒依旧的库尔札斯。这期间他走得一瘸一拐，后穴里还残留着被异物进出的感觉，浑身上下没有一处不疼，只能咬着牙诅咒那个死得太早的混蛋，却一面还心安理得地打开混蛋家中的橱柜，毫不意外地看到了一排糖浆罐子。  
伊修加德人嗜甜。一杯红茶，两勺桦木糖浆嫌太淡，三勺恰好，四五六七八勺往上便只有神殿骑士团总长才能欣赏。埃斯蒂尼安添了两勺，就着橱柜里剩下的干粮喝下了。  
家主回来时，看到的便是埃斯蒂尼安坐在屋里仅剩的椅子上，披着他的伊修加德大衣，吃他的骑士面包，享用他的桦木糖浆，这样一副情形，但埃斯蒂尼安自觉没什么好心虚的。灵光卫也没有提出异议，收好翅膀落在餐桌边，安静地看着他吃吃喝喝。被那道不带感情的目光注视一会儿，觉得颇为无趣，埃斯蒂尼安举起手中的茶杯。  
“来一杯吗？天知道你为什么喜欢这类玩意，”他无意义地小声嘀咕——如果艾默里克尚还在世，这样的话他万万不可能说出口，——“在低地巡逻的时候，我把分配到的糖浆都留给你了。欠了我这么多人情，你早就忘了吧。”  
灵光卫站在墙边，依旧是那副分不清茫然还是冷漠的模样，给人以人畜无害的错觉，盯着他一开一合的嘴唇。埃斯蒂尼安吃饱喝足后，看到故友乖巧的样子，突然玩心大起。  
反正该做的不该做的，他们都做过了，埃斯蒂尼安心想。将小半罐糖浆倒进茶杯里，深呼吸后含在嘴里，忍着这股令人发昏的甜味，他凑到对方面前，张嘴就要将这口红茶渡入艾默里克口中。灵光卫没有进食的本能，温热的液体自二人唇间滴落在地，那双猩红的眼眸却变得柔和。他抓住埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀顺势亲上来，不得要领地胡乱舔弄那双红润的嘴唇，尖牙咬住埃斯蒂尼安的舌头不放。  
埃斯蒂尼安攀住他的肩膀，被推搡着靠在餐桌边承受这个过于沉重的吻。尽管性爱经验为零，他下意识地将接吻当作一场不能服输的战斗，含住对方的嘴唇瞎亲一气，趁着舌头被松开的关头变本加厉地伸进去挑拨，一时间客厅里只剩下唇舌交缠发出的水声。而当显然已经兴奋起来的艾默里克开始拆他的大衣时，埃斯蒂尼安抓住那只正在作乱的，触感如同石膏般光滑冰冷的手，制止他的动作。  
“这可是你自己的衣服，省着点，虽然你也用不着了。”说完他自己解开扣子露出上半身，青紫的淤痕遍布全身，浅色的乳头受到冷空气的刺激，突兀地挺立起来。  
艾默里克低下头去埋在他柔软的胸肌上，遵循着本能般在上面又啃又吸，仿佛这样能吸出奶似的，时而尖牙叼住乳头拉扯。埃斯蒂尼安目瞪口呆地看着友人用嘴玩弄自己的胸部，不知何时也变得口干舌燥起来，心脏怦怦跳动，下身也有了反应。灵光卫的器官早已硬邦邦地戳着他，出于对这玩意构造的好奇，埃斯蒂尼安甚至伸手摸了一把，猝不及防胸口被狠狠咬了一口，留下鲜明的牙印。他有些恼火，揉了揉精灵受光之力侵蚀而变得纯白的卷发，意识到一场性事已经无可避免。他认命躺倒在餐桌上，庆幸这张桌子足够结实。  
再次直接被进入他恐怕会直接做死，于是杯底粘稠的桦木糖浆在另一个温暖的场所化开了。尽管从未有过娶妻生子的念头，却也没料到这个部位会供人使用，埃斯蒂尼安曲起腿，强忍羞耻心给自己开拓。后穴此前被操开还未完全合拢，在蜜糖的润滑下轻而易举地容纳下他的手指，甚至不知足地含住不放。艾默里克的眼角微微发红，是已经忍耐到极限的模样，龙骑士在他的头顶有一搭没一搭地亲吻他的耳尖，柔声让他等一下，马上就好，直到手指抽离出来。修长有力的腿被埃斯蒂尼安自己抱住，分开露出腿间红肿的后穴，闭眼等待被插入填满。  
“呃……你可真不客气啊。”被直直捅入最深处，被磨破的穴口还在火辣辣地疼，但埃斯蒂尼安已经舒服得喟叹出声。每一下顶得又深又重，不断刺激着他的敏感点，弄得他前面硬得流水，甬道深处融化的糖浆随着阴茎抽插的动作被带出，在餐桌上滴落成一滩滩水渍。为了逃避正面位视觉的冲击他闭上眼，水声和下身相连处的触感却被无限放大，随后冰冷而热情缠绵的吻落在他的唇上。  
不知抽插了多久，埃斯蒂尼安抱住双腿的胳膊开始发酸，刚想开口问你这家伙什么时候好，只见他的友人停下动作，那玩意依旧插在他的后穴里，直勾勾地盯着他看。本能地察觉到危机将至，他一手撑在桌上准备跳起来却再一次被抓住。艾默里克抓住他的脚腕拉到头顶，韧带被剧烈撕扯的同时，尖牙咬住小腿肚上结实的肌肉。埃斯蒂尼安没忍住低吟了一声，一阵恍惚射在腿间，而艾默里克的性器深深没入他的体内，就这样用滚烫的精液灌满了他的肚子。  
高潮过后埃斯蒂尼安缩成一团，对接下来发生的事深感恐惧。灵光卫沉默地陪在他身边，在他捂着鼓胀起来的肚子大声呻吟时便把他抱起来，抚摸他的后背，伸手为他继续开拓产道。长发精灵漂亮的脸上布满泪痕，一边骂着混账艾默里克你想生孩子自己生，又在疼到极致的时候伏在灵光卫的肩上，泪水抹在他的衣襟上啃咬他的肩膀，又下意识地在上面寻找熟悉的气味，哽咽着呼喊友人的名字。艾默里克将精灵挂在自己腰上，张开翅膀将他抱进一间空房里，让他趴在床上产下羽茧。  
双手攥紧熟悉的布料，埃斯蒂尼安终于意识到，这里是方才自己闯入的主卧。这张床是艾默里克生前的睡床。但由于精疲力竭，他没能爬起来离开，就昏昏沉沉地睡去了。嗅到那一丝已经完全淡不可闻的气息，他又梦见了久违的往事。  
那是埃斯蒂尼安在博雷尔子爵府留宿的头一晚。管家替他铺好客房的床，艾默里克却帮他做主，让他今晚睡在主卧。  
“怎么，莫非总骑士长害怕一个人睡？”他用艾默里克刚刚获得的新头衔调笑道。艾默里克也不生气，伸手过来扯他的耳朵尖。“未免太生分了，明明以前行军的时候都是一起睡的。”  
“好不容易住进那么大的房子，就不肯让我享受一番吗？”  
艾默里克松开他已经变得通红的耳朵，只是朝着他笑：“主卧也很大。”  
最后两人睡在双人床的两侧，在华丽的床褥上有一搭没一搭地说些闲话，很快，埃斯蒂尼安便枕着令人安心的桦木糖浆味睡着了。再后来，就连艾默里克都不常回到这座宅邸，而他更是朝自己认定的方向一意孤行，因此那是在他二十年复仇生涯中，少数能够安然合眼进入深眠的夜晚之一，因而也不知道在他睡着后，枕边的男人凑过来亲吻他的脸颊，对他道了声晚安。  
**  
醒来后灵光卫又消失了。这一次没有等到他回来，埃斯蒂尼安翻窗跑出宅邸。如他一开始所料般，整个伊修加德圣座已经被食罪灵占据，好在或许是受灵光卫的意志影响，路上巡回的怪物并没有主动袭击他的迹象，让他松了口气。  
他可以在皇都任何一个角落自由走动，寻找可供饱腹的食物和生活的木材，但唯一通向外界的桥梁两侧都被大量卫兵食罪灵把守，即使看在生前有过一面之缘的份上，可想而知也不予放行。以太之光是早已被废弃了的，他尝试共鸣了片刻，广场上徘徊的几只小食罪灵便颇为紧张地凑过来，埃斯蒂尼安不由得多看了两眼，发觉他们的外形与从他肚子里生下来的那几只有些相似。敢情艾默里克把我关在这里增加人口，复兴皇都呢，他嘀咕道。  
灵光卫每天几乎在同一时间回来。无论埃斯蒂尼安是在子爵府的床上老老实实睡觉，还是跑到忘忧骑士亭，从吧台底下找瓶吉布里隆珍藏的好酒独酌，他总能准确无误地捕获他的猎物。而后他们就会开始做爱，艾默里克将他按在皇都的各个角落操他，有时甚至是在神殿骑士团总部的大厅，当着一众食罪灵的面交合。一开始他的身体不习惯未经润滑的进入，每次做完只能被艾默里克抱着飞回子爵府的卧室，后来他也开始抓住艾默里克主动亲吻求欢，甚至后穴学会自己出水似的，即使没有前戏也能轻易被插射。埃斯蒂尼安也并非什么顾忌他人看法的人，况且整个皇都，也就只有他一个活人，被捅两下后就从善如流地放开来接受了。只要他们没有胡闹到教皇的宝座上，没有什么不能接受的；而当某日他闲得无聊在教皇厅观光被捉了个正着，被迫跪在地上舔舐灵光卫粗大的性器时，他又觉得——不过如此。  
打破这同永恒白昼的天空一样不变的日常的，是中央高地出现的一群冒险者。大审门外的喧嚣唤起了龙骑士的警觉，多次防线被突破后，埃斯蒂尼安推测那是前来讨伐灵光卫的冒险者。艾默里克每天归返的时间开始变得不稳定，皇都的安危对这位生前便守卫着伊修加德的骑士而言是心头大患，隔着圣徒门的铁栏常常能看见对面的交战，骑士的巨大白翼是战局中最明亮显眼的存在。  
“让我去同他们交涉，”也不管灵光卫能否听懂，埃斯蒂尼安某日对艾默里克这样说，“我会帮你守卫皇都的。”  
那天圣徒门破例为他打开，于是忙于与食罪灵酣战的冒险者队伍看到，从那被光明彻底吞噬的都城里，远远走来一个持长枪的白发精灵。一开始他们以为那是人类模样的食罪灵，当精灵开口与他们对话时，又变得惊恐万分。  
“你们不应当来这里。”精灵说。  
“如果你是一名人类，你就必须帮助我们杀死灵光卫，将世界从无限的光明中解放出来，”冒险者们谴责道，“与食罪灵生活在一起，后果你清楚吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安低头瞟了眼摊开的手掌，指尖的轮廓已经开始微微泛白发亮。 “与你无关。”  
那天他们在中央高地展开了激战。前苍天龙骑的加入，使冒险者团队迅速兵败如山倒，埃斯蒂尼安没有下手杀死他们，在他的同类面前转身离开。他知道这些人类走不出中央高地便会被食罪灵吞噬，成为加速世界崩溃的一枚棋子。他已经无法回头，或者从一开始就从未逃出过命运的掌心罢了，因此沿着云廊走回皇都，看着铁栅栏重新在他面前落下。艾默里克在门后等着他。很久以前，龙骑士团出去执行猎杀任务的夜晚，艾默里克也会在办公室里，一边批公文一边等着他回来。有时他回来只看到趴在公文堆中不慎睡着的男人，那盏灯却一直亮着，只要等他走近，艾默里克就会被惊醒而抬头，因彻夜工作变得通红的双眼同他四目相对，露出疲惫却欣慰的微笑。  
“我回来了。”埃斯蒂尼安说。  
灵光卫不作任何反应，待他走近后将他抵在墙上接吻，几乎要把他的嘴唇咬破。他的龙骑士一边接受这不安的亲吻，伸手去抚摸他后脑上的柔软毛发。  
针对皇都的袭击越来越频繁，埃斯蒂尼安不得不时常出征，有时甚至会深入中央高地内部。和艾默里克共同战斗的感觉会让他回想起那场圣战，无论敌人或同伴竟与那时没什么不同，都是为了将侵略者赶出伊修加德罢了。然而粮食药品的短缺和频繁的伤痛让埃斯蒂尼安产生某种预感：这场伊修加德还未沦陷，艾默里克还陪伴在他身边的短暂的美梦即将结束了。  
这个预感的应验是在平常的某一日。他穿上旧制式的龙骑士铠甲，与讨伐者的军队在城外交战。如果埃斯蒂尼安得以前去人类的居留地，他就会知道，一个为灵光卫而战的骁勇人类龙骑士的传说已经众所周知，人们派出大量精英冒险者前来与他纠缠不休，战况一度胶着，埃斯蒂尼安的体力消耗也逐渐达到了极限。就在那时，远方传来一声尖锐的长啸，整片雪原清晰可闻。  
埃斯蒂尼安浑身一震。那是灵光卫的叫声，他扭过头去，看见令他恐惧的一幕：皇都不断被魔法屏障包围，而人类军队正向云廊发射炮弹，几乎是立刻，他明白了人类想做什么。  
巨大的恐慌竟令他忘记了周遭的危险，一柄长剑钉入他的腰腹，给予他伤痕累累的身体致命一击。嘴角溢出鲜血，脚步变得踉跄，他却没有停止挣脱包围圈，一路跌跌撞撞地朝那座耸入云端的城池奔去，跑过摇摇欲坠的云廊，喊着艾默里克的名字踏入铁栅栏门，在各个角落寻找灵光卫的身影。封印在头顶的天空逐渐形成，埃斯蒂尼安却早已无暇顾及，鲜血在他脚下逐渐拖出一道鲜红的痕迹，但艾默里克不在他们常常相会的地方，既不在忘忧骑士亭，也不在骑士团总部，不在博雷尔子爵府也不在终卫要塞前。埃斯蒂尼安眼前因失血过多造成失明，视野昏黑一片，只能摸索着向前，祈祷命运将他引领至他的好友面前。  
而当终于能够短暂地看见光亮时，他抬起头向上看去。是圣雷马诺大圣堂。  
埃斯蒂尼安跌跌撞撞推开圣堂的大门，这里空无一人，只有鲜血滴落在石砖地面上发出的声响，以及当他支撑不住跌倒在哈罗妮雕像的脚下，像第七灵灾过后纷纷扬扬下起大雪那样，坠落时在他耳中已悄无声息。他抹去流进眼里的汗水和血液，抬头仰望亘古圣洁的女神，通体纯白无暇仿佛从未被光之泛滥染指。  
从前很多个残忍的晴朗夜晚，他跪坐在芬戴尔村的废墟上，也是像这样仰望那颗星星。他的父亲曾经将他抱在怀里，指着那颗星对他说，埃斯蒂尼安，那是战争女神哈罗妮所在的星球，她是最强大的神，会守护我们所在的这片大地。  
幼小的埃斯蒂尼安跪在被龙息焚烧过寸草不生的大地上，流泪问神祗：神啊，为何要抛弃爱戴您的子民？为何降下灾难，让他们一夜间家园毁灭，曝尸荒野？如果您不愿守护他们，为何要让众多生命诞生，来经历这一遭痛苦？  
而星星从不会回答他。日复一日，年复一年，可供他吊唁的最后一寸故土终于被大雪覆盖。那天他在雪地里站了许久，最后拿起枪，转身背对满天星辰离去。  
此后他从未向神明寻求庇佑。他坚信他的长枪将会代替战女神的尖枪，从邪龙的进犯下保护他周遭的人。而历经十余年，他再次来到哈罗妮面前，他还是那副破破烂烂的可悲模样，女神也一如星辰般遥不可及。四肢再无动弹的力气，这颗再无信仰驻存的心脏却像突然被唤醒了一般开始呐喊，质问。  
“哈罗妮啊，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“这究竟是伊修加德注定的末路，还是你为惩罚我渎神的罪过，为我安排了这样的命运呢？若是如此，我还真是十恶不赦的罪人。”  
大门再次被打开，没有脚步声响起，是艾默里克轻飘飘地落在他面前的地面上。他和生前一样身姿笔挺，面无表情地俯视趴在地上的埃斯蒂尼安。半晌过后，埃斯蒂尼安透过模糊的视线，看到灵光卫跪下来，抚摸他后背上那些狰狞的伤口。其中很多还未愈合，或者再也愈合不了，深色的血迹沾在惨白的指尖上，艾默里克久久地凝视着它。不知为何埃斯蒂尼安觉得，他是有些伤心的。  
手指被虚虚抓住，艾默里克抬起头来，对上龙骑士平静的灰色眼睛。他没有管灵光卫是否能听懂生前的语言，自顾自对他说：“别磨蹭了，剩下的时间只够我们做一次。来吧，我的挚友——既然没能替你守住皇都，那么这就是我最后能为你所做的事情。”  
仰面躺倒在地，双腿被环在灵光卫的腰上，手垂落着仍旧无力动弹，他就以这样扭曲的姿势同艾默里克下身交合在一块，在神圣的殿堂里，战争女神的面前，被插入后穴反复顶撞而发出不知是欢愉还是痛楚的呻吟。他的身体已经到达极限，每一次冲撞都令他的五脏六腑如翻江倒海般作痛，背后的伤口被压在身下而不断地溢出鲜血，眼前因失血过多已经看不清事物，只有那双猩红的眼眸一直在他的上方，深深地望着又像是没有聚焦，只是偶尔低下头来舔舐他的嘴唇，又埋头在他的肩上，轻柔地吮吸他颈侧的皮肤。钙化的耳坠搁在埃斯蒂尼安颈窝，让他的心不可思议地宁静下来。  
埃斯蒂尼安深呼吸，用力抬起手握住艾默里克的指尖，放在腰间苍剑的剑柄上。他示意对方拔剑，剑刃对准自己的胸膛。灵光卫茫然地看着他，一副完全不明白他的意图的模样。  
“别装傻，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我知道你早就想杀了我。”  
艾默里克摇头。  
“我一直觉得，政治家都是只有耍嘴皮子厉害的家伙。所以不会说话的时候，你看起来挺傻的。”  
灵光卫灰白色的嘴唇开始颤抖，却发不出声音。  
“我在想，你临终前最后一刻会想些什么。没有陪你一起战死，你会不会恨我？”一连串说了太多话，他停下来喘息，喉咙里积攒的淤血咳出嘴边，“……问你也没有用，不如索性把我带到那边去吧，让我亲口听你的回答。我也有好多话想对你说，离开伊修加德后，我在另一个大陆的所见所闻，你会感兴趣的。”  
他实在没有力气再说下去了，攥紧友人的手指催促他，哪怕握剑的手正在剧烈地颤抖，于是他像是安抚似的拍了拍那只手背。  
“我快死啦，艾默里克。送我上路吧。”  
***  
被苍白的大剑贯穿胸口时，埃斯蒂尼安已经察觉不到痛楚。饥饿，寒冷，全身的累累伤痕和他被命运接连愚弄的绝望折磨了他太久，现在他即将迎来长久的宁静，因而释然地笑了。就连灵光卫冰冷的皮肤都开始变得温暖，没有持剑的手伸向埃斯蒂尼安，与他十指紧紧交缠，正如两人缠绵不愿分离的下身。在视野逐渐发白发亮，理智也在这光芒中快要消逝之前，有液体自艾默里克的眼中流出，洒落在他的面颊上。  
“……埃斯……蒂尼安……”  
灵光卫流着泪，颤抖的双唇努力吐出含糊不清的音节。他痛苦的模样让埃斯蒂尼安胸口疼得比被刺伤更甚，忍不住伸出手抚摸他的脸，和鬓角卷曲柔软的白发。  
“不是说过吗，不要哭哭啼啼的。你我早已做好走到这一步的准备，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我来践行我的诺言罢了。”  
就连泪水也是发亮的，像天空还没有被永恒的光芒覆盖时，库尔札斯终年厚厚的云层间偶尔透露的阳光。在他们还是并肩作战的战友时，某个天气像这样的午后，他们和任何这个年纪的普通人一样，相互窥探各自的人生与未来的端倪。  
“到了这一切结束的那天，你有什么打算？”艾默里克问他。  
“我从不规划将来，”他那时是这样回答的，刻意不去看好友脸上露出的苦笑，“你又怎么确定你会取得胜利？”  
“即使为此牺牲，只要对这个国家而言是有意义的，那么这样的结局也不坏。”  
谈话以埃斯蒂尼安不耐烦地闭眼小憩收场。但他们各自隐藏起一份情绪，艾默里克从来对对儿女情长绝口不提，埃斯蒂尼安则一直没能将誓言说出口，却在此刻时隔已久的四目相对中，无言地达成了理解。或者是在二十年来的相伴中，当艾默里克一遍遍对他说，伊修加德永远是你的家时，他们早已不需要用语言表达真心。  
带着龙眼离开皇都的那个夜晚，他没有向艾默里克道别，而是站在骑士团总部楼下，远远看着屋里忽闪的灯光。等我回来，他想，等我回来——他被困在尼德霍格意识深处时，也正是这个念头促使他拨开千年仇恨痛苦所积蓄而成的泥沼，朝那道光挣扎着伸出手去。  
正如此刻埃斯蒂尼安伸出手，擦去艾默里克眼里流出的泪水。过量的光从他嘴边溢出，实体化形成的羽毛编织成茧将他层层包裹，同灵光卫身后展开的纯白双翼交缠在一起，他知道他们将从此永不分离。百年之后，库尔札斯的冰雪会消融，崭新的生命会降临这片大地，英勇的战士会前来解开封印，停滞的时间会再次运转，届时史书上不再会有他们的名字，他们的心里却不曾有任何彷徨，仿佛对这一刻而言，他们的存在即是永恒。  
在时间已经失去意义的光芒里，他看见那个午后，年轻的黑发精灵问他，等到他的复仇告一段落后，是否愿意陪自己一同为这个国家献出生命。他身姿挺拔地伫立着，眼中美得惊心动魄的蓝宛若能包容库尔札斯的碧空，耳尖的一抹红却难掩年少的青涩。  
而埃斯蒂尼安在他面前单膝跪地，在山川和大地，烈火与枯骨，在拥护十二神的星辰下说出他的誓言：  
“了结这段恩怨后，我会成为你的利刃，你的追随者，你的眷属和爱人，直到死去，直至永远。”

Fin.


End file.
